Remaja
by arianianian
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UP!] "Indahnya kisah kasih kita di masa remaja. Di bawah rayu senja kita di madu bermanja. Tiada masa-masa yang lebih indah dari masa remaja. Seakan dunia, milik berdua."/KrisHo!/GS! DLDR!


Suho dan temannya perlahan mengangkat wajah mereka ke depan. Ada seorang siswa duduk dan sibuk dengan bukunya sama seperti mereka. Agak mengherankan, pasalnya mereka kurang familiar terhadap siswa tersebut.

"Lo kenal sama tuh cowok?" Temannya mulai mengajak Suho berkasak-kusuk.

"Enggak."

"Kok dia duduk di sini?"

"Biarin aja, lagian dia enggak ganggu kita."

"Oh, oke."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengerjakan tugas mereka. Namun, perhatian mereka malah tertuju pada siswa itu lagi.

"Hai."

Mereka kompak mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Temannya lebih dulu menyahut. "Hai."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Axel Yifan Revano. Bisa dipanggil dengan Yifan atau Revan."

Suho sedikit memasang ekspresi kagum. Temannya angkat bicara lagi. "Anak baru, ya?"

"Ya, saya baru pindah ke sekolah ini sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

"Anak kelas berapa?"

"Saya dari kelas XI Fisika 2."

Temannya menyenggol pelan lengan Suho. "Gemesin, ya?"

Suho sedikit mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Iya."

"Cuma saya aja nih yang memperkenalkan diri?"

Temannya sontak cekikikan, padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenalin, nama gue Kyungsoo."

"Gue Suho."

"Salam kenal." Yifan perlahan menyodorkan tangannya pada mereka.

"Salam kenal juga." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Yifan mendahului Suho. Dia mulai tersenyum malu-malu.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Ingat, lo udah punya pacar. Bisa-bisa Cahyo cemburu liat lo senyum sama cowok lain."

Kyungsoo spontan menarik tangannya. "Eh, iya. Hampir aja gue khilaf." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya sok imut.

Suho memutar bola matanya sekali lagi, tapi dia mendadak kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba dijabat oleh Yifan.

"Langsung gas, jangan kasih kendor." Kyungsoo berseru pelan sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Suho.

"Salam kenal." Nada suara Yifan bertambah lembut dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Tew tew."

Suho bergegas menarik tangannya, dia mulai sewot pada Kyungsoo. "Apaan sih?"

"Mukanya ganteng, lumayan bisa jadi cemewew baru lo."

"Gue sama dia baru kenal."

"Enggak papa, 'kan bisa langsung pdkt."

"Iyain aja biar cepet."

"Acieee." Kyungsoo semakin gencar menggoda Suho. "Eh, Revan!"

"Ya?"

"Mau gue kasih nomor Suho enggak?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Boleh."

"Sini pinjam hp lo."

Yifan langsung merogoh saku celananya, lalu dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bentar, ya."

"Iya."

"Sini, biar gue aja yang ngetik nomor gue sendiri." Suho mencoba merebut ponsel Yifan dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aciak, mau ngetik sendiri." Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar agar Suho tidak bisa merebut ponsel Yifan dari tangannya.

"Hp-nya aja direbutin, apalagi orangnya." Kyungsoo mulai bicara ngawur.

"Cepetan kasih hp-nya ke gue. Lo pasti engggak cuma ngasih nomor gue aja."

"Iya dong. Gue kasih WA, Line, KakaoTalk, Instag—"

"Gue enggak punya Instagram."

"Iya, tau kok." Kyungsoo memukul tangan Suho yang masih berusaha ingin merebut ponsel Yifan. "Gue udah nambahin akun lo di sosmed dia. Jangan lupa save sama add back dia nanti."

"Siap, Bosq."

"Kalo sampe lupa, ntar gue bajak hp lo."

"Iya, Bawel."

"Cantik, ayo pose dulu."

Suho spontak memalingkan wajahnya saat Kyungsoo mengarahkan kamera ponsel Yifan padanya. "Apaan sih?"

"Lo harus kasih first selca lo yang cantik buat memperindah galerinya."

"Enggak mau."

"Enggak usah shy shy biawak gitu. Pas digombalin sama abang tukang parkir, lo biasa aja."

"Emang, tapi kesannya gue malah mau gumoh."

"Belum diapa-apain, lo udah tekdum aja."

Suho langsung istighfar dalam hati. "Nih bocah minta ditabok kayaknya."

"Tabok acu, Oppa."

"Jijik gue."

"Gue aja jijik ngomongnya."

"Udah ah, gue mau cabut ke kelas duluan." Suho buru-buru membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Gitu aja ngambek."

"Gue enggak ngambek. Bentar lagi mau bel."

"Oh, gitu." Kyungsoo bergegas mengembalikan ponsel Yifan ke pemiliknya.

Suho melirik ke arah Yifan sebentar. Dia mendadak terpesona melihat senyuman si doi. Sejuk dan manis kayak es krim yang baru keluar dari freezer.

"Cengo dikit, cekrek!"

Suho sontak memukul lengan Kyungsoo sampai empunya mengaduh. "Gue cuma becanda doang."

"Gak lucu!" Suho mulai menggas.

"Woles, Mbak." Kyungsoo ikut membereskan peralatan tulisnya dengan cepat. "Kita mau pamit ke kelas duluan, ya?"

"Iya, silakan." Yifan mengangguk sembari tetap tersenyum manis.

"Jangan lupa chat Suho nanti."

"Siap, bosq." Suho menyeret paksa Kyungsoo keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum temannya berkotek lagi.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Suho duduk menyendiri di bangku panjang dekat parkiran sekolahnya. Selagi menunggu kedatangan temannya, Suho menyibukkan diri dengan bermain ML. Dia sudah berada di rang Master. Dia bertekad ingin menyalip dua adik laki-lakinya yang berada di rang satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Suho."

Suho spontan mengeluarkan permainannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku rok. "Iya?"

"Kamu belum pulang?"

Suho mulai salah tingkah sendiri. Dia kira orang yang baru menyapanya tadi adalah wali kelasnya, ternyata bukan. "Belum, gue masih nungguin temen gue."

"Masih lama?"

"Enggak tau."

"Daripada kamu kelamaan nungguin teman kamu, lebih baik kamu pulang sama saya aja."

Suho mendadak degeun-degeun tanpa sebab. "Emangnya jalan pulang kita searah?"

"Kalau enggak searah, saya tetap mau nganterin kamu pulang kok."

Dalam hati, Suho keheranan bisa bertemu dengan cowok tipe formal kayak Yifan. Entah si doi korban film Dear Nathan atau gaya bicaranya memang begitu.

"Gimana? Mau pulang sama saya?"

Suho bertambah kikuk. "Kalo lo maksa, gue nurut aja."

"Beneran?"

"Iya." Suho mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, pertanda dia masih grogi.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Bentar." Suho bergegas menyandang tasnya ke bahu, kemudian dia berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Enggak usah dirapiin lagi, kamu udah keliatan cantik."

Gerakan tangan Suho spontan berhenti, jantungnya semakin dag dig dug. "Makasih." Hanya sekadar basa-basi untuk menutupi rasa malumya.

"Sama-sama."

Setibanya di parkiran, Yifan langsung mengambilkan helm untuk Suho. "Mau saya pasangin atau masang sendiri?"

"Masang sendiri aja." Suho langsung mengambil helm tersebut dari tangan Yifan.

Yifan ikut memasang helm-nya juga, lalu dia membantu memasangkan tali helm yang dipakai oleh Suho. "Masangnya susah, ya?"

"Enggak, tapi aku cuma—" Suho mendadak mingkem. Bahasanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih sopan dan halus.

"Cuma apa?" tanya Yifan heran.

Niatnya mau bilang kalau dia sedang gugup, tapi Suho tidak mungkin berkata jujur ke Yifan tentang hal itu. Yang ada jadinya nanti, muka Suho bakal memerah bak kepiting rebus dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Bukan apa-apa, hehe." Jawaban Suho berakhir dengan cengingisan karena dia salah tingkah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu naik ke motor saya," ajak Yifan.

"Oke." Suho duduk secara hati-hati ke boncengan motor Yifan. Sebenarnya dia masih deg-degan, baru pertama kali dia diboncengin sama cowok selain abang gojek.

"Udah siap?" tanya Yifan.

"Udah," jawab Suho singkat.

Bertepatan saat Yifan mulai menjalankan motornya keluar dari gerbang, Suho mendengar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyorakinya dari belakang.

"Piwit! Ceritanya udah pdkt sama cemewew baru nih?"

"Bodo!" gumam Suho mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Dan, tepat sehabis Chanyeol memasangkan helm ke kepala Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung memencet klakson motornya untuk menyela adegan romantis mereka.

"Woy!"

"Apaan? Lo mau diginiin juga?"

"Boleh. Sini mantan, bantu pasangin helm ke kepala gue."

Kyungsoo langsung sewot. "Lo mau nikung gue?"

"Geblek!"

"Kalo gue jadiin Baekhyun sebagai selir gue, bakal lo ijinin enggak, Yang?" celetuk Chanyeol. Namun, dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi, cuma di rp doang."

"Enggak boleh!"

"Gaspol terus sampe nubruk pohon toge," timpal Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih?" Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mode galak. Senggol sedikit, langsung dibacok.

"Lo liat Suho enggak?" Baekhyun tetap adem ayem. Kalau Kyungsoo mengamuk, dia bisa langsung kabur pakai motornya.

"Dia udah pulang duluan sama cemewew barunya."

"Oh. Kalo gitu, gue pamit duluan juga. Kyungsoo-nya langsung dibawa pulang, jangan dibawa keluyuran, ntar camer ngomel lagi," pamit Baekhyun.

"Oke, bosq!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kita langsung pulang nih?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kecewa.

"Iya, Yang. Kita nonton pas weekend aja," jawab Chanyeol.

"Awas aja gak jadi, ntar gue lempar lo ke sungai Ciliwung," ancam Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, Adinda. Kakanda pasti akan memenuhi janji yang Kakanda buat untuk Adinda."

"Akutuh jyjyk, Mas!"

"Gue lebih jyjyk."

"Bacot aja terus!"

Sehabis itu, terjadilah adu mulut antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan setelah mereka berada di jalan raya. Ribut terus, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar. Dunia sudah milik mereka berdua, yang lain cuma mengontrak.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Stop di sini!"

Suho tiba-tiba berseru, membuat Yifan spontan menarik pedal gas motornya. Yifan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, tapi tubuh Suho tetap tersentak sampai membentur punggungnya.

"Rumah kamu masuk ke arah mana?"

Suho bergegas turun, lalu dia menunjuk sebuah kompleks perumahan tepat di belakangnya. "Masuk ke sana."

"Mau saya antar ke dalam sekalian?" tawar Yifan.

"Enggak usah, rumah gue udah dekat kok." Suho buru-buru menolak.

"Oh, gitu. Sebelum pergi, jangan lupa helm-nya dilepas dulu."

Suho sontak memegang kepalanya yang masih memakai helm. "Eh, iya."

Yifan perlahan menarik tangan Suho. "Coba mendekat sama saya sedikit." Kemudian dia membantu melepas tali helm si doi.

Suho mulai berdebar-debar kembali. Dia sering menggoda Kyungsoo yang suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pacarnya. Namun, dia tidak menyangka bisa ikut diperlakukan hal yang sama oleh seorang cowok yang baru dikenalnya bernama Axel Yifan Revano.

"Makasih." Jangan tanya seberapa gugupnya dia sekarang. Muka Suho tampak sangat kikuk.

"Sama-sama." Yifan merapikan poni Suho sebentar. "Saya pamit pulang dulu."

Suho berusaha menahan senyum malu-malunya. "Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

"Tenang aja. Saya selalu mematuhi rambu lalu lintas. Saya janji tidak akan celaka demi kamu."

Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Suho. Makin ke sini, makin dia dibuat meleleh oleh Yifan.

"Suho, kamu cantik, tapi saya belum mencintaimu. Enggak tau kalau besok, tunggu aja."

Setelah Yifan berlalu pergi, Suho bergegas menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menghentak pelan kakinya. Dia sedang gemas dan malu. Baru kali ini dia merasa tidak karuan saat digombali oleh seorang cowok.

"Rasanya gue lagi terkena asma mendadak." Suho berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang masih meloncat-loncat akibat efek rayuan manis dari si doi tadi.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Suho buru-buru melangkah masuk menuju kompleks perumahannya. Di tengah perjalanan, dia melihat salah satu adik laki-lakinya sedang mangkal di warung bersama teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Dek, ayo pulang!" seru Suho.

Perhatian mereka kompak tertuju pada Suho. "Bentar lagi, Ka!"

"Mau gue aduin ke ayah atau bunda?" ancam Suho.

"Iya, iya! Gue pulang." Jongin terpaksa menghentikan permainannya. "Gue pulang duluan, ya."

"Oke, Sob!"

"Besok kita mangkal lagi di sini."

"Siap, bosq!" Jongin buru-buru menghampiri kakaknya sebelum dia kena omel lagi.

"Duit lo tadi habis berapa?" Suho mulai menginterogasi adiknya.

"Enggak banyak kok," jawab Jongin santai.

"Iya, berapa?" ulang Suho.

"Kepo." Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam mode ngeselin.

"Jawab yang jelas atau gue toyor pala lo?"

"Woles aja, Ka. Duit gue cuma habis seratus ribu doang."

"Lo beli apa aja?"

"Beli kuota sama cemilan."

"Sekalian traktir temen-temen lo, ya?"

"Nah, itu tau."

"Kalo mau beli cemilan, beli aja masing-masing. Lo enggak usah sok traktir mereka mulu."

"Kita belinya patungan. Tanya aja sama mereka."

"Tapi, banyakan lo yang nyumbangnya."

"Biarin. 'Kan kata ayah, kita harus dermawan."

"Serah lo dah, Ogeb."

"Kaka jahat ngatain gue ogeb."

"Bodo amat!"

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka menemukan si bungsu sedang asyik main ML sambil mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas. Bawaannya memang selalu emosi saat diserang dan dikalahkan oleh lawannya.

"Hebot banget. Bunda lagi pergi ke mana?" tanya Suho pada sang adik.

"Bunda lagi pergi ke acara arisan di rumah tante Yuri," jawab Mingyu tetap fokus pada permainannya.

"Udah lama?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Lumayan, mungkin udah sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Mingyu makin heboh karena Jongin mencoba mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Gue tinggal ke kamar dulu. Jangan kelayapan ke mana-mana, bunda bentar lagi pulang."

"Oke, Ka!" sahut Jongin.

"Bentar!" timpal Mingyu.

"Apaan?" tanya Suho keheranan.

"Kaka lagi pake blush on, ya?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Enggak kok."

"Eh, iya. Gue baru nyadar pipi Kaka keliatan merona," sela Jongin.

"Pasti Kaka lagi fall in love, ya?" goda Mingyu.

"Enggak usah sok English."

"Ih, Kaka!" balas Mingyu sok imut.

"Akutuh jyjyk, Mas!" Jongin mulai ikut-ikutan melawak.

"Najis!" Mingyu langsung menjaga jarak dari kakaknya itu.

Suho bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi kedua adiknya kembali melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan tentang si doi-nya.

"Siapa namanya, Ka?" tanya Mingyu kepo.

"Mukanya masih kalah gans dari muka gue, 'kan?" tambah Jongin.

"Lo enggak usah songong, Bang!"

"Lo juga enggak usah ngotot gitu, Dek!"

Suho buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya, dia pusing mendengar obrolan kedua adiknya yang lebih mirip kayak orang mau tawuran. Orang Betawi campuran Korea memang begitu. Kadang-kadang kalau sedang berkelahi, mereka bakal mencampurkan jurus silat dengan taekwondo. Sama halnya juga kalau sedang debat, bahasanya ikutan campur-campur antara bahasa gaul, Betawi, Indonesia dan Korea.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
